Camera Confessions
by LoveHugsandKisses
Summary: Madison has always been too shy to tell anyone how she feels. So when she unexpectedly falls for Nick, she tells her feelings to the one thing she knows will keep it a secret... her camera.


Camera Confessions

Vida flipped open her wand and pointed it at the camcorder lying on the table. A burst of pink light shot out of the point at the end of her morpher and the screen behind the camera flickered into life. Nick watched as the screen showed the footage Madison had taken of Vida behind her DJ table, headphones on and spinning the discs enthusiastically, accompanied with Maddie's voice giving a description of how great Vida was as a sister and as a DJ.

Then the view switched to Xander, working on his skateboard. Nick could hear Maddie's voice in the background saying how great a friend Xander was, and how he was 'sick in his board'. Xander smiled widely at the camera, clearly delighted about being filmed.

Then a shot of Chip appeared on the screen, drawing an arrow out of the quiver on his leg, boldly claiming that no man had ever 'done this without losing his life'. The camera followed Chip as he shot the arrow at the target board, all the while Maddie was saying about how 'there is no one in this world quite like Chip,' and how she had 'known his since grammar school'.

A view of Xander showing off for the camera on his skateboard appeared next, again with Maddie's voice in the background.

Nick watched all this with great interest. He had had no idea that Maddie thought this highly of her friends. What flickered onto the screen next surprised him even more. The screen showed a clip of him working on his bike outside the Rock Porium. His surprise rose to new levels at what Maddie said next. "Then there's Nick, the new guy in town. We don't know too much about him yet, but I can feel it… he's something special."

Nick felt an unusual sense of pride as he heard those words. Xander looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Nick just shrugged back at him, listening intently to what Maddie's voice was saying. "So those are my friends, old and new. I know I can count on them for anything."

Deep in his heart, Nick felt disappointed and even slightly upset at the word 'friends'. He liked Maddie as a lot more than a friend, and he instead of telling her how he felt, he had covered it up by pointing out one of the many things he liked about her as though it was a bad thing. Her shyness. He vaguely heard Udonna speaking to him, but the words didn't really register in his brain.

Vida turned to the camera just as the screen flickered again and a different film began playing. Nick and Xander turned to listen to Maddie's 'commentary' whilst looking at the footage playing. Another shot of Vida spinning discs on her DJ tables came up, along with Maddie saying how much he loved her sister, and how protective of her she was.

Then came a shot of Chip marking down prices, claiming he was the famous 'Count Discount', which resulted in Xander grabbing the marking tape and taping Chip himself, before flipping up the collar of his work shit and telling him how he now was really Count Discount. 'Xander and Chip are like the two older brother's I never had,' Maddie was saying. "Like Vida, they are really over protective of me, even if Chip does sometimes act like he's the youngest out of all of us."

Finally the shot she had taken of him earlier greeted Nick's eyes. Over the footage came a sigh from Maddie. "Nick means a lot to me," Maddie's voice was saying. "My feelings for Nick are drastically different to the ones I have for Xander, Chip and Vida. He isn't like an older brother, more of my best friend. However, my feelings for Nick are stronger than just those of friendship. They are the kind of feelings you have for your partner, other half or even soul mate. I can't help it if I'm shy, it's just who I am. But I guess I'm just going to have to deal with being just friends, because what he said to me earlier certainly tells me he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him. So Nick if you're watching, I love you. I have since you arrived in Briarwood and probably always will. Oh, and Xander, V? Will you two please stop dancing around your feelings for each other and just admit that you love each other. Even a blind person could see that. And if you don't do something about it soon, I am going to lock you both a cupboard where you will be within a close proximity to each other until you do." With that, the camera clicked off.

Vida looked shocked at what she had just heard. She turned, but turned so she was facing Xander. She opened her mouth to say something but Xander beat her to it. He closed the distance between them in two strides and silenced what she was about to say with a kiss unlike any Vida had ever experienced. She pressed her palms against his chest and tried to push him away but it was no use. In the end she gave up and wrapped her arms around Xander's neck, kissing him back, letting him know that she did love him, just as Maddie had said.

After about three minutes, Xander pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, gasping in the much needed oxygen. "I love you," he whispered, his eyes boring into her.

"I love you to," Vida replied with a smile. Xander smiled back at her and pulled her against his chest. Nick and Chip cheered and clapped enthusiastically.

As she pulled away from Xander's arms, Vida glared at Nick. "You had better not mention anything of this to Maddie unless you feel the same way about her as she does about you. Well, do you?"

Nick sighed, his eyes glazing over with what could only be love. "Yeah, I do." Vida looked at him for a moment, studying his features. "I swear to God, if you hurt her, I will inflict more pain on you than the whole of Morticon's army put together. Do you understand me?" She said, in a deathly quiet voice. Nick gulped and nodded.

Udonna cleared her throat, causing the rest of the rangers to look at her. "I suggest that you go and destroy Clawbster now, it may be the only way to get Madison back."

Nick nodded, before pulling out his morpher. "You ready?"

"Ready," the others replied.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force1" they all shouted, feeling the familiar sensation of their ranger powers.

"Ever Changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

The rangers leapt onto their Mystic Racers and sped out into the forest, Nick in the lead, a fierce urge to destroy Clawbster burning in his brain.

------------------------------

Sometime later, the rangers succeeded in destroying Clawbster, however they were still hesitant about whether that had freed Maddie. Their fears were lifted however when a girl adorned in blue with black hair came flying across the pavement towards them. She pulled up next to them, her trainers making a squeaking sound on the pavement.

"Maddie!" Vida cried in delight at seeing her little sister safe and well. Nick walked up to her hesitantly, his well planned apology disappearing. Maddie could obviously sense the fact that he wasn't quite sure of what to say because she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "You don't have to say anything, I forgive you." Nick smiled behind his helmet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The fallen Clawbster was being resurrected during this time, and Xander let a cry of annouwhen he saw the monster grow. Maddie pulled away from Nick and stepped forward.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" she cried.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

The other rangers grinned when they saw their blue team mate standing before them, her body language clearly telling them that her wasn't happy about being turned into stone.

The rangers called on the powers of their zords and, using team work and a new spell code, the grown Clawbster was soon defeated.

---------------------------------

Nick entered the Rock Porium later that day to lock up for Toby, and found Maddie still restocking CD's on the shelves, looking at each one for a few seconds before putting it back.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, coming up behind her. Maddie jumped and dropped the cases she was holding. She turned and saw Nick standing there.

"Hey," she replied, crouching down so that she could pick up the disc cases she had dropped. Nick bent down next to her to give her a hand. She smiled gratefully at him, and bent her head to pick up the ones that had fallen under the shelves.

"Maddie," Nick said hesitantly once all the CD's were back where they should be. "Whilst you were turned to stone, Vida showed us some stuff you had filmed about us. Then the camera started again after it had been turned off, and it showed us the stuff you had taken about how you felt about your friends, including your feelings for me."

Maddie stared at him, before turning bright red and quickened her pace attempting to get out of the shop and away from him. Nick however easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Look, I'm not mad at you; in fact, I'm glad that the camera turned itself on. Because if it hadn't then Xander and Vida wouldn't be together and I wouldn't have known how you felt. Which means that I wouldn't have been able to work up the courage to do this."

That said, he hauled Maddie to his chest and bent his head to touch his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her from pushing him away.

Maddie widened her eyes at his movement, but soon recovered from her surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and allowing herself to lose herself in all the emotions currently swarming around them.

Nick smiled against her lips as he felt her respond softly to him, and gently pressed his tongue to her lips, ready to stop if she wanted to. She surprised him by parting her lips slightly, allowing Nick to slip his tongue into her mouth.

He gently coaxed her tongue into a passionate dance filled with more love and passion that either of them knew they were capable of.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, in each other's arms, their lips pressed together, Maddie crushed against Nick's chest. After a few minutes they pulled away, breathing in the much needed oxygen. Nick smiled down at Maddie and she smiled gently back, the colour rising in her cheeks.

"I love you Maddie," Nick whispered into her ear, one hand stroking her hair lovingly.

"I love you too Nick, but I guess you knew that already," Maddie replied. He grinned playfully down at her. "I guess I'd better shut up shop now," Nick pulled away from her slightly and taking her hand, led her outside shutting and locking the door after her.

------------------------------------

Then next day, Leelee entered the Rock Porium, her mind full of expectations for the day. She knew it, today was the day she would get Nick Russell to go out with her. She sauntered into the Rock Porium her hips swaying from side to side.

"Hey Nick," she said, leaning close to him over the counter. He looked up briefly. "Oh hey Leelee." He came out from behind the counter and looked at her questioningly. "Is there something I can do for you?" Leelee opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as Nick moved over to where Maddie was standing stacking shelves, secluded from the rest of the shop. She followed him and opened her mouth once more to answer, determined to get her point across and to get him to go out with her.

However, she didn't get much further than that, because Nick spun Maddie round to face him, looked Leelee square in the eye and said "this is why I won't go out with you," and kissed Maddie square on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Leelee watched in shock as Maddie wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Leelee turned and stomped out of the shop. Nick pulled away from Maddie and whispered in her ear, "I don't think she will be bothering us for a while. Now, where were we?"

Maddie giggled as Nick bent his head and began to seductively lick the side of her neck, drinking in her moans of pleasure as he ran his lips freely along the sensitive column of her neck.

Eventually she pushed him away, shaking her head as a sign that they had to get back to work. Nick sighed and allowed Maddie to wriggle out from where she was trapped between his chest and the shelves. Nick however, knew that they would get a chance to finish what they had started, and when that moment came, he wouldn't stop until it was over.

**Please review and let me no what you think. Do, you like it, do you hate it, do you want me to continue, I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Luv**

**Shadow Slayeress**


End file.
